Feeling Safe
by MrsWhovian
Summary: Takes place during Reap The Whirlwind (Part 2) when Lily is shouting out for Iain while the Doctors are trying to assess her. Short, sweet one-shot. Hope you like it!


"Iain! Iain!"

Connie looked down at the distressed doctor on the bed in front of her. She had the option to administer medications, sedatives, intubations, and anything else she could think of to calm Doctor Lily Chao, but she had always been taught to listen to her patient. Making a decision, she looked up and issued her instruction.

"Doctor Munroe, please step back. Iain, come and talk to her. I need her calm."

Iain looked up, ran a hand through his hair and immediately stepped forward. He wasn't sure what difference he could make, but he wanted Lily to feel safe, and he would do what he can.

"Hey, Chuckles," he said softly, running a hand down her cheek. "You're going to be okay. I need you to calm down, alright?"

At the sound of Iain's voice, Lily immediately stopped struggling. Ethan took advantage of the moment to put a line in. This way they had access to her veins, whether she was being cooperative or not.

"Iain?" she asked quietly.

"I'm right here," he replied. "You have the best people looking after you, you know. Mrs Beauchamp knows everything there is to know, and the other guys? Ethan, Cal, Alicia? They love you and want you to be better."

"I'm scared," she whispered. She was completely focussed on Iain's face that was in her direct eye line. She could vaguely recognise the doctors and nurses moving around her, but she didn't care what they did now. Iain would look after her. He had stayed by her side in the ambulance, telling Jez to drive, and all the way to the hospital he held her hand, reassuring her that she was going to be fine.

"I know you are, sweetheart," Iain replied, not even aware of the term of endearment that slipped out, "But you are going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you."

"What if you're wrong?"

Iain smiled, winking at her as he placed his hand over hers, watching as her hand immediately held on tightly to his. "Have I ever been wrong? Actually, don't answer that."

Lily gave a small half smile. "Are you going to go?"

"I have nowhere that I need to be."

"What if you get another call out?"

Iain kissed her on the head. "I will ask them to send another unit. You're more important to me."

He watched, concerned, as Lily frowned. "But you left when your mother was here. She's your mum. Please don't lie to me. Iain, what's going to happen?"

Sensing that she was getting worked up, Iain glanced up at Connie, and, when she nodded, leant right over Lily, placing a hand on her cheek as his nose almost touched hers.

"Now, you listen to me," Iain said, "I love my mum, but all her problems were alcohol related. I knew that there was nothing I could do to help make her better. Whatever I did, she would just go back to the bottle. She didn't care whether she died or not. But if I can make you feel safe, so that you can get the treatment you need? Well, there's nowhere else that I would rather be. That's only if you want me to, though."

Lily smiled. She suddenly became aware of the fact that several checks had been made, blood tests taken, and other tests completed just while Iain had been talking to her. Just by being in her eye line, he had calmed her; made her feel reassured.

"But, why would you want to?" she asked, suddenly plagued with self-doubt.

"Now that," he whispered, leaning in close, placing a kiss on her forehead, "Is a conversation to have when you are not surrounded by several gossiping Doctors and Nurses. Okay?"

Lily nodded. "Okay," she whispered.

Reluctantly, Connie interrupted. "Lily, we need to take you for a scan. Would you like Iain to go with you?"

Lily thought for a second. "Would that be alright?" she asked, directing her inquiry towards the paramedic in question.

"Of course," he replied, "I will stay by your side for as long as you need me."

* * *

 **A/N: This idea has been brewing since Reap The Whirlwind (Part 2) aired. Hope you like it.**


End file.
